Darkness
by Eliwood16
Summary: Jr dreams and finds out his deadly stalker is Murtagh but what is Murtagh. Eragon becomes a big brother.I suck at summeraries. Sorry sbout chapter six not having disclamer:Lemon and death for sure. Dreams OC/Eragon OC/Murtagh. OC/Murtagh Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

My Darkness

**My Darkness**

**I don't own Eragon Characters just Jr.**

**Eragon's Room**

**The alarm was blearing and Eragon picked the alarm up and threw it into the wall and sat up at the crash. "Dammit I need a new alarm that's the forth one this month, all over those dreams of that boy who lives behind us." Eragon thought to himself. He got up and put a shirt on and walked to his window to look in the backyard and saw the boy lying on the brick fence reading a black book. "Hmm what is he doing up there?" Eragon said and a voice behind him answered "Reading is what it looks like." Turning around Eragon saw Murtagh looking out the window "He is kinda weird huh, all he does is read outside." Murtagh said. "Murtagh have you ever talked to him?" Eragon asked. "No but his dad talked to me when I went the doctor's office." Murtagh said looking at the boy. "What was his dad doing at the office?" Eragon asked. "He is the head doctor at the hospital." Murtagh said and pulled Eragon out of the window. "Hey what are you doing?" Eragon said then got up and looked slightly out the window and saw the boy glaring at the window with an "epp" he hid. "Well I guess we should say hi to him." Eragon said walking out the room with pants. "You can go meet the neighbor I have to go to work Arya said she was taking the day off and I was needed." Murtagh said heading to the front door. **

**Outside**

**Eragon walk to the fence and the boy still was lying on it and then Eragon noticed the Ipod and why the boy didn't hear him come out. The boy couldn't see him with the book in his face. Eragon stood there for a couple of minutes staring at the boy till he heard a sigh. The clamp his hand around the book and pulled it out of his face and stared at Eragon. A minute or two past and the boy rolled his eyes and held his hand open and the book opened to the right page then Eragon whimpered and the boy sighed again and closed the book and pulled the headphones off and said "What is it I can do for you?" "Umm well we have been neighbors for a month and we have never once talked and I want to know if you would want to do something…what is your name…why do you read on the fence?" Eragon said. The boy glared at him and said "My name is Jr and why do you talk and stare at people when they read it is impolite you know." Jr said. "Well can I sit up there with you?" Eragon asked with a smile. **

**Jr stretched and sat up and patted the fence and Eragon jumped up there and cut his hand on the brick edge that Jr used for a pillow. "Ow." Eragon said looking at the cut. Jr looked at the cut and swallowed deeply and said "Would you like me to fix that?" Jr's eyes never leaving the cut. "No. It's cool it is just a scratch." Eragon said looking at Jr's book. "What book is that?" Eragon asked. "Twilight." Jr whispered still looking at the blood. "Oh is that a good book and umm do you want to go do something with me today?" Eragon said looking at Jr. Jr blinked and said "Yeah it is a great book and sure what do you want to do?" Jr said. "Well we can hang out with Saphira." Eragon said. Jr leaned over and Eragon could smell an aroma that sent shivers down his spine and he looked at Jr who stared him in the eyes. Sapphire meeting golden eyes. "Eragon." A blonde girl said to him from a distance. **

**Eragon lost his balance and he fell forward luckily Jr caught him. "Eragon I thought we were going to hang out and do something…who might this boy be?" The said moving her blue bang streak out of her face. "Oh this is Jr he is my backdoor neighbor…um I mean neighbor." Eragon said flushing. Jr held his hand out and the Girl said before putting her hand out "Well before that I am Saphira nice to meet you." Saphira said grabbing his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you to." Jr said looking at Eragon's hand again. Saphira looked down at saw the cut and she said "Damn you always get hurt let's go clean that and then we can go to the mall." Saphira said smiling. "Ok." Eragon said. **

**Walking to the house Saphira opened the door and Eragon walked through and stopped and looked back noticing Jr looked at the frame of the house and Eragon said "Aren't you going to come in?" "Are you going to invite me in?" Jr said running a hand through his auburn, blond, and brown hair. "Oh…please come in." Eragon said looking at him with a smile. "Thank you." Jr said stepping though the doorway. Ten minutes later they all walked out and Jr said "Wait here I will be right back." "What do you think he is doing, he is kinda cute Eragon would don't you bag him while you have the chance. Saphira said. "Saphira shut up I don't think he is gay or bi." Eragon said looking at her. "Oh he is I almost so you two lip lock and I said your name that when you fell." Saphira said. Then they saw a Red Trans Am pull up and Jr step out and do something Eragon never saw smile. "Come on let us go to the mall." Jr said.**

**The Car**

**The ride there was fast. Then Jr asked an odd question "Are you two dating?" "Who me and Eragon no he is my friend and he doesn't go for girls anyways." Saphira said with a smile Jr's eyebrow raised "What is your type Jr boys, girls, or both?" Saphira said. "Both I like both, so Eragon do you have a boyfriend?" Jr said with a smile and eyebrow raised. Eragon's face in shock since Saphira told Jr his secret and to a stranger she smiled and mouthed "He wants you." "Um I don't have one." Eragon said shyly. "How is that possibly someone as cute as you single?" Jr said looking at him through the rearview mirror. "Go for it Eragon hook, line, and sinker." Saphira mouthed. "Um I don't know do you have anybody?" Eragon asked. "Nope, I was wondering do you want to go out with me tonight, Saphira you can come to." Jr said smiling flashing his white teeth. Saphira pretended to faint and she said "Say yes…say yes you idiot answer him." "Eragon looked and said "You want to date me…and I would love to go with you." "Well I did ask you out so I guess I can say yes I want to date you." Jr said smiling. Parking the car they got out and Saphira put her arm around Eragon and said "See that wasn't too hard and look at what I see?" looking in between Jr's leg "He has a visitor a pretty big visitor." She smiled and he looked at her and covered her eyes. Jr got out the car then Saphira and Eragon. **

**The Mall**

**"So what do you guy's want I am buying anything you guys want." Jr said. "Well let's go to The Spine then." Saphira said joking. "Eragon whats wrong you look sad, it doesn't look good on you." Jr said looking at Eragon. "Do you really like me or are you just playing with me?" Eragon said and found himself pinned to a wall so fast he didn't even breathe "I would waste gas or my time on someone I didn't like." Jr said. Eragon felt something odd Jr was cold and the smell coming off him was amazing, then he felt something brush against him lips something cold he opened his eyes and saw Jr kissing him and Eragon opened his mouth and Jr backed away and looked at him and said " I want you to be happy when you are with me." Jr said smiling. **

**They both turned to Saphira wolf whistling. "Wow that was the sexiest thing I ever seen Eragon do with someone else." Saphira said. Eragon groaned and hid his face in Jr's chest and heard something strange…nothing Jr pulled away as Eragon stared at him. "Umm I think I need to go home." Jr said. Saphira looking at Eragon and then to Jr and said "Wait what we just got here and what is going on." "Nothing Saphira um yeah I need to leave to so I will leave with Jr are you coming with us or are you waiting for Arya?" Eragon said. "I'll wait for Arya and I'll come over late." Coming over to Eragon she said "Tell me everything." "Ok well let's go." Eragon said to a worried Jr. The got to the car and Eragon said "Tell me what I didn't hear and why I know you don't want me with you right now." "I don't know what you are talking about Eragon you looked at me and I was going for my phone." Jr said. **

**"Ok I don't believe you come here I want to do something." Eragon said. Jr hesitated and walked slowly to Eragon and swallowed hard. Eragon hugged him and put his face to his chest and Jr tried backing away but couldn't. "You don't have a heartbeat." Eragon said looking at Jr with amazement. Tears formed in Jr's eyes "I suppose you want me to take you home and never talk to you again…you understand I must kill you for I am your worst nightmare." Jr said letting a tear fall. "No I want to be with you I want to be what you are…what are you anyways and why kill me I am not going to tell anyone." Eragon said. "I am a…vampire ok I am a vampire I am what peoples worst nightmares are made off." Jr said looking at a happy Eragon. "Wow no wonder you are beautiful and you are not supposed to be in the sun. Eragon said. **

**Jr shocked "You want to be friends and be with me and what do you mean the sun I can do everything a human can except age, die naturally, and produce kids with a human. All that crosses kill us is bull to help kids go to bed at night." Jr said looking away. "Cool I am dating a vampire a very sexy vampire." Eragon said. "You understand the reason I am dangerous to you is because your blood it has witch's blood in it I can smell it in you but I don't feed on humans…but you smell so good…but I really do find you attractive. Jr said looking at Eragon. "Well let's go back to my place my mom and brother won't be home for the weekend, I want to learn more about you." Eragon said getting in the car. "Tell someone you are with me at least if something happens they can try to find me." Jr said warning Eragon.**

**Read and Review oh and there is more to come don't worry and tell me a description and I might make you a family member to the vampire. Lemon later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness

Darkness

Questioning

"Sun?"

"Myth."

"Cross?"

"Myth."

"Stake?"

"Myth."

"Wow what does kill you anyways?" Eragon asked. "Do you always have this many questions for people you just met? To kill a vampire you have to be a witch, vampire, or human…humans will not have the easiest way to kill us. Vampires well al you have to do is bit them and let the venom do the rest of the work. Witch's magic is what kills vampires easily mostly because you come in sets of two." Jr said. "Wow so I am dangerous to you?" Eragon said to Jr. "Don't get to excited I am just as dangerous to you as you are to me. Plus you don't know any…what is that smell I smell outside in your house…someone else is here." Jr said sniffing. Just then Murtagh came in and started to talk to Eragon and then said "Why hello you must be the neighbor my brother dreams about and smashes clocks for." "Yeah I guess I am that one though I do love your brother…though it has only been a few hours. Wow you smell really good." Jr said walking over to Murtagh and smelling his chest and then his neck. "Well geez take me on a date first." Murtagh said laughing as Jr smelt him. "Hey I already have dibs on the neighbor Murtagh." Eragon said frowning at Murtagh. "Oh sorry I just can't stop smelling rain on you." Jr said backing away. "Um I am going to be in my room do you mind waiting here Jr I have to tell Eragon a family matter." Murtagh said.

Questioning 2

"Do you know what he is Eragon, I thought I could keep you safe but I guess not. He is a vampire I can read him just as well as he can smell and read my mind. Murtagh said. "Yeah tell me something I don't know he told me when I felt his body and heard no heart beat…and the witch thing he told me he smelt it in our blood." Eragon said smiling weakly. "Great well you know what we have to do now right…we have to get a sample of his um…well you know he might be able to have kids so I want to make sure he can't and well…did you know he is drop dead gorgeous no pun intended. I want him now Eragon just give me two hours with him and you can have him back." Murtagh said smiling. "Um can you ever share I always share creatures of the night with you I mean we only hunt them but also um I kinda like this one can't we keep him alive." Eragon asked pleading.

"Do you think he would let us share him…we could always knock him out and say he fell…what would explain the peeing sideways." Murtagh said. "I am down with that plan." Eragon said.

What Happened?

Jr was sitting in a chair on wheels and Eragon returned to the room and sat on Jr and started kissing him and then stopped and his eyes flicked up and Jr asked "Is your brother ok that I am seeing you I usually get removed fast…what do you keep looking at behind me?" Just then Murtagh came up behind Jr with a needle and stabbed him in the neck and injected him with it. "No…way…you know…what you…ar…" Jr said.


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness

Darkness

Rape and Torture And A Little Lemon Call It What You Will.

Eragon's Room

"Damn they drugged me, I am locked in my mind while they have their way wit me, damn fucked by a witch…now isn't time to joke, and hey I can see blurs." Jr said in his mind waking. Jr eye started to open and Murtagh said "Please close your eyes and don't speak this will be so much easier, I sent Eragon away I wanted you first." Jr's eye started tearing and a drop leaked down the side of his face and Murtagh just looked away a placed his hand on Jr's member. He just now started to pull on Jr's pant zipper. Jr hissed at him and Murtagh pulled a knife out and cut Jr's wrist and told Jr again "Close your eyes I can't look at you, your innocents doesn't cover the fact that you a vampire." Jr said with a sob "I never once killed someone, I never tasted blood just smelt it. I am going to die something I never wanted to be please witch do this fast and kill me I don't want to live knowing what you are taking from me I wish to give it to the other witch but you'll do I find you more attractive anyway."

"I told you not to speak and to close you eyes." Murtagh said cutting another line in Jr's arm. Murtagh pulled the zipper down and pulled the pants down a inch not show Jr off yet just looking at the skin Murtagh was a Jr's neck and started kissing and biting and Jr said "Is that what you want really…I really don't think you want that…I will if that is what you wish witch or do you wish to live and I take your brother's life so I won't date him." "You would let me become one of your kind…even while I do this to you?" Murtagh said kissing Jr's stomach and moving lower as he said it. "Yes I will make you what you hate the most and I will love you with all I can give you…do you really want it?" Jr said.

Murtagh now completely ripped Jr's pants off and grab Jr through the hole in the boxers. "Will you make me a vampire after I do this?" Murtagh said kiss Jr's need. "Yes I want you for myself and not for anyone else." Jr said moaning as Murtagh took him in completely and slowly bobbed back and forth and gained speed as Jr hissed at the pace. "Why do you tease me so?" Jr asked as Murtagh quit and started kissing his chest. "I feel you won't change me if this isn't on you terms." Murtagh said huskily. "Ah so you are the mind reading witch of you to I guess you caught me let me free and I'll change you and then I will show you how you really fuck a Vampire." Jr said.

"Ok I will let you free but understand I will kill you if necessary." Murtagh said. Murtagh waved his hand and the magic bindings released Jr and he rose up and walked over to Murtagh and Jr said "Now you close you eyes and this will only take ten minutes to fully change." Jr cocked Murtagh's head and started kissing the spot he wanted and his cold breath started to numb the area, he then bit down and a crunching noise was heard and Murtagh started shaking as Jr's eyes turned red and he drained them back to golden as the venom worked through Murtagh's veins. Murtagh collapsed and Jr caught him and felt the heart beat start slowly fading and he cut his wrist and let the blood drip into Murtagh's mouth. "Rise my unholy lover rise and show me what I have never done before." Jr said watching Murtagh lay and slowly moves and goes to Jr and starts licking the blood off Jr's face. "Now let me show you what I can do." Jr said to a smiling Murtagh.

End Dream-Jr's POV

"Ah I guess it was just a dream I really thought I was a Vampire. Well I did dream or Murtagh. I think i should lay off reading Vampire books...what is that outside..."


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness Chapter 4

Darkness Chapter 4

Murtagh and Eragon's House

"You really should not be in love with the human, Murtagh I mean unless you plan on turning him." Eragon said but was interrupted by Murtagh hissing "No I won't. I just deal with liking from a distance." "He is watching us…well not us but he is looking outside at the house. Go get him killer." Eragon said laughing and showing his canine.

Jr's Room

The house was quiet as Jr walked around of course it was quiet he lived alone since he didn't have parents. "Wow this place is creepy in the morning I always liked the night in the house." Jr said aloud then hearing a knock on the door. Walking over to the door with a eyebrow cocked thinking to himself "Who could that be, I don't get visitors. I hate people who go door to door." Opening the door he gasped it was Murtagh holding Jr's gaze. "Can I help you Mr. Rider." Jr said with little enthusiasm. "Yes you can, I was wondering would you like to come with me to a party later tonight?" Murtagh said. "I don't even really know you Mr. Rider." Jr said.

"You know you don't need to call me Mr. Rider and if you want to know me then here you go I am Murtagh Rider and you name is Jr Draco, 22 that would be 1 year older then you, Green Eyes the same as your though yours change to gold, 6'1 your 6'0, my hair is black yours is to." Murtagh said. "Umm you are that good you know my height, eye color, and age. I think that is kinda weird don't you think so. By the way who is driving sir because I'll pay for gas." Jr said with a smirk. "I was going to drive and don't worry about gas." Murtagh said.

E and M's House

"I am going to do it Eragon I am going to change him." Murtagh said getting ready. "Does he know this Murtagh? Does he know he is going to die?" Eragon said. "No he doesn't need to know he will just be himself only long lasting never dying.


	5. Chapter 5

Darkness Chapter 5

Darkness Chapter 5

Little Lemon

Murtagh's Car and the Breakdown

"So you never answered the question why is this party in the woods three hours from our neighbor hood and who do you know outside of Carvahall High?" Jr said turning his head to Murtagh. "Well that is two questions and 1) all good parties are in the woods. 2) I travel a lot. Well this can't be good my car is out of gas. We just filled it up at the gas station fifteen minutes ago." Murtagh said. "Well…What are you doing Murtagh?" Jr said watching Murtagh unbuckle his seat belt.

"Well I am going to go back to the gas station and get gas it'll only take thirty minutes if I walk fast. Wait here if you see a car don't get out stay here." Murtagh said glaring. "No shit I have seen so many horror movies 'they hear a noise and go investigate when they should be waiting.' Try to hurry back okay." Jr said worried now. "Ah is somebody scared I can smell your fear." Murtagh said shutting the door. "Bastard." Jr said.

Jr's Death

Thirty or so minutes past and Murtagh is no where in sight. Jr sighs loudly "Damn it is getting darker and creepier…I like it…not really." Jr said then turning his head to look out the window seeing something move out the corner of his eye, now getting out the car he said "Ha Ha Ha Murtagh kid is stranded in the forest after his friend leaves for a while, sees something and dies alright come out jokes over…come on dude I just want to go home now." Jr said the turned his head toward a twig snapping.

Jr's eyes widen when he looks back to where he was and a man in a black cloak was standing there. "Oh god…shit you scared me dude alright now can we go." Jr said breathing heavy. Then Murtagh pulled off the cloak and opened his eyes they glowed hazel like an animals eyes. "Run before I get you Jr…oh wait you can't hide from me." Murtagh said started walk towards Jr. Jr turned and ran into the forest and found a tree and hid behind it and peeked out the corner of the tree seeing Murtagh walk to the opposite area of him.

Jr turn toward Murtagh area and backed up to he felt breathing on his neck slowly turning to see to his horror Murtagh standing there. Jr pulled out mace and a tazer and sprayed him first Murtagh stood there and the Jr jammed the tazer in Murtagh gut and Murtagh fell to the ground then stopped breathing. "Damn now I have to help the psycho." Jr said knelling down and started CPR. "1.2.3." Jr said and the covered Murtagh's mouth and then blew air in his mouth then felt Murtagh tongue in his mouth and two arms grab his arms and slam them to his side. Flashing his canine Murtagh went to bite Jr and then Jr aid "Just kill me with a knife biting me is not going to do much but bruise me…wait you're a vampire…hahahaha you had me there for a second ok if you wanted me all you had to do was ask me out." Jr said trying too get up. Murtagh hissed "Do you think this is a joke?" "Ah yeah because vampires are not real…fine do it…suck me dry oh power demon from hell." Jr said then found his feet already tied up and his hands tied to a tree.

Then Jr's eyes widen when Murtagh unbutton his pants and pulled his pants down then his boxers. "You did say suck you dry." Murtagh said putting his mouth over Jr's erection. Minutes later Jr said "I thought you were a vampire…Kill me obviously you want my blood." "Fine I'll do it." Murtagh said coming up and then turning Jr's head over and then bit him. "Ahh stop I was kidding…Murtagh…what…are you...doi…" Jr said with his last breath. Murtagh said "Now I have to clean him up."


	6. Chapter 6

Darkness Chapter 6

Darkness Chapter 6

Murtagh and Eragon's House

"Murtagh don't you know how to do anything right he is still alive and he is out cold because of shock…he fainted dumbass he is not dead or joining us, more or less your going to need a necromancer. Could you tell he is breathing…oh wait you have his blood on you so you can't tell what's going on. Well I could finish the job…couldn't you tell that he was alive because the wound is still bleeding?" Eragon preached to Murtagh cradling Jr's head. "I am sorry I wasn't paying attention this is harder then I thought it would be. I will finish the job his heart beats faintly so it will be easier." Murtagh said turning Jr's head over and placing his mouth over the wound. "Make sure to get extra venom in that wound he is a bleeder." Eragon said laughing. Murtagh grunted as he finished "His blood is amazing it is…so delicious." "Well save me some I want to try." Eragon said walking over to Jr and grabbing his hand and biting his palm. Jr suddenly woke up screaming in pain "Make it stop…the burning in my neck and hand…make it stop…please…" Jr's last and finally words and gasp for air. Watching his body to transform Murtagh said "Wow he looks even batter as a vampire his muscle have all improved and he has the below zero temp…look what I have done." Jr's eyes jerked open and he said "What have you done to me."

Learning

"How would you know what I had going on in my life Rider how do you know I wasn't seeing anyone. What about my family, work, and school." Jr said yelling. "One you don't have any family, Eragon made sure he is your only family now…he is my brother you are mine now, two you are not seeing anyone I know for a fact because of what you said in the forest after what I did for you, three you don't go to school or work. NOW STOP YELLING AT ME FOR ENDING YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!" Murtagh said calming then started yelling. Eragon walked over to Jr and grabbed him in an embrace and said "It's alright he doesn't mean you life was miserable…you were fine on your own, I knew that but I thought he would kill me if I told him that." Jr fell to the floor and grabbed his legs and said "I had to die just to see how horrible my life was this must be why I was being stalked by that guy he was going to end it for me…hmm why did I have to die now?" "Actually I am the one who was stalking you Jr and I am sorry for killing you and yelling at you but I love and want you even more now that you are a vampire." Murtagh said smirking. "Well that's ok I like you always anyways…do you think I was just go on a three hour car trip with someone I didn't like." Jr said

Sleeping

"So uhh where do I sleep at Eragon?" Jr asked quietly "Uhh with Murtagh where do you think I mean you are his and he is yours…god he sure knows how to pick them." Eragon said rolling his eyes and going back to reading. "Oh I was wondering what kills us exactly so I know what to look out for?" Jr interrupted Eragon again. Eragon sighs and responds "Another vampire ripping you to shred and burning you. It has to be both shredding and burning not just one…both." "Ok well good night Eragon." Jr said and move towards Eragon and hugging him. Eragon's eyes widened and he said "What's this?" "Oh I was saying good night and hugging you because you are a brother I never had…and I am glad you are my brother even if you are a jerk sometimes." Jr said laughing and walking out the room. "That was so nice…how he can be a vampire I don't know oh well I like him." Eragon said to himself. "I heard that Eragon." Jr said around the corner. Jr walked into Murtagh's room and lay in the bed and blinked and Murtagh was on top of him. "Wow that was fast." Jr said amazed.

"Oh I thought you would have liked that more…can we do it?" Murtagh asked. "Well…that is a very broad question…so you want a broad answer…sure why not." Jr said looking away from Murtagh to the door look at the shadow. Jr sat up and grabbed a marble and threw it at the door making a hole in the door and listened to Eragon whine on the floor. "You know what they say curiosity killed the cat Eragon." Jr said watching the shadow leave. "So how do you want to do this?" Jr asked with his head cock to the side. "Well I have a book on three hundred ways to have sex I am pretty sure we can do all of them…" Murtagh said then was interrupted by Jr saying "No I mean like right now or after I clean the blood off my neck and my clothes." "Umm NOW would be wonderful." Murtagh said as Jr kissed him on his neck then ripped his shirt off. Jr moved to Murtagh's chest and kissed his stomach and unbuckled Murtagh's pant's and pulled them off and ripped his boxer off and said "That's for ripping a bigger hole in my boxers." "I don't care I like what you're doing." Murtagh said as Jr swallowed him whole.

Hours later

"That was the best I have ever had from anyone Jr that was amazing when did you learn all that." Murtagh said breathing hard. "You are not the only one with a past and don't talk about it anymore because I don't have a past anymore." Jr said breathing even harder. "Ok…well good night I love you." Murtagh said kissing Jr and his neck. "I love you to jerk." Jr said rolling on his side and Murtagh spooned him.


	7. Chapter 7

Darkness Chapter 7

Darkness Chapter 7

I don't own and Eragon characters. Nor do I own the song "I Touch Myself" just Jr.

Striping and lemon.

Jr is stumbling in a dark hallway and clenching his neck. He puts hand on the wall for support and walks blood smearing he looks and says "Damn he is going to find me if I leave a trail." Walking to a door he opens it and falls in and looks at the door's opening see Murtagh there looking at him and bending down. Now straddling Jr he lowers his face to Jr's neck and bites him. Jr tries to squirm but starts to see and feel everything going dark and cold. A tear feel from his eye.

Night Time 12:00

Jr wakes up shaking breathing heavy "It was just a dream, relax you are alright nothing bad happened." Feeling his scar on his neck it is burning. Murtagh stirred and asks "What are you doing up Jr it is the middle of nigh…what is wrong you are shaking…oh you are having the nightmares are you not. Yeah it comes with the title…sorry I am the one you will see in the nightmare for the next three days." Murtagh said sitting up and hugging Jr. "Do you want to know what you can do for me Jr to lighten the mood?" Murtagh said grinning. Jr turned and looked at Murtagh and started smiling "What?" "Strip for me Jr I want to see what you can do." Murtagh said smiling wider. Jr's face went from a smile to frown and said "You have got to be kidding me I mean be serious…do you only think about me and you having sex and being naked gosh you are like a sex fiend."

"One I am serious. Two I said strip I didn't ask you to. Three I think about a lot of things. Four I know you like this fiend." Murtagh said moving Jr out of the bed and grabbing his Mp3 player and placing it on a base and the speakers started playing an odd song. "I love myself I want you love me. When I feel down I want you above me…" The Mp3 sang. "What the hell is this?" Jr said then he knew and laughed and started pulling his shirt off slowly showing his abs one at a time. Pulling his shirt off completely he swung it around his head and threw it at Murtagh who laughed as Jr walked over to him and started pull his shorts off and stopped. He climbed on the bed and straddled Murtagh and kissed him then he said "Gosh…do you really have to pop one when I am sitting on you?" "You know it…now can I take off your shorts?" Murtagh said pulling his shirt off and pulling his boxers off. "Nah I think I might just go to sleep now I am tired it is midnight you know." Jr said laughing at Murtagh whose jaw dropped. "You have got to be kidding me, you got me going and you want to stop that it cruel Jr." Murtagh said. Jr laughed and said "just kidding gosh you are dumb I wouldn't want you to do that to me." Jr said pulling his boxers off.

"If you…br…breath right…this wi…will be easier Jr." Murtagh said thrusting into Jr. "Excuse me…for being…in a little pain. Just be…because we are…vampires…we still feel." Jr said breathing heavy. Finally Murtagh moaned and collapsed on Jr and said "God I love you." "Well I hope or I am pain for nothing…I love you to…now get off me." Jr said smiling. "Am I crushing you?" Murtagh said smiling. "…No… you are not." Jr said crocking his eyebrow up. "Well fine deal with it." Murtagh said laugh and rolled to his side and holding Jr in his arms. "Told you it would lighten the mood." Murtagh whispered. "No…that would be the sun coming in the window it is seven o clock." Jr said falling asleep. Murtagh closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
